The invention relates to peer-to-peer (P2P) information sharing, and more particularly, to systems and methods for global television (TV) channel sharing.
P2P TV is a system for transmitting TV content over a P2P network. P2P TV may be used to download videos or share live TV content between users. The P2P TV system, however, requires a fair sharing mechanism to encourage more users to share live TV content.